


That one time

by Gray_Tone



Category: Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Oppa Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Tone/pseuds/Gray_Tone
Summary: Heechul Janghoon and his building





	That one time

The filming ended of another episode of Knowing brothers. The usual hyper atmosphere that filled the filming set was still present after shooting. Everyone in their normal way of talking addressing. The guests went and only the bros were left with the crew discussing their next guests. Kyung Hoon got dressed real quick and was ready to leave but the others were still in their uniform. Hee Chul saw him and grabbed him from behind.  
"Where are you going in such a rush? Did you get a girlfriend, Oppa~," said groping him inappropriately.   
"No moms not feeling well lately. I need to be by her side," he said putting his hands on top of the other mans. Hee Chul then put his head on Kyung Hoon’s shoulders rocking gently side to side.   
"Then hurry home. Be careful on you way home," he said letting him go and smiling. "Thanks and don’t go drinking without me. Bye," said the younger male as he waved to the others. They finally finished their conversations and headed back to their changing rooms. Hodong changed quick and left. Young Chul left a long time ago "When did he even leave?". Hee Chul took his clothes off one by one with no rush. Putting them away neatly. He had no reason to rush. Unless his cats were hungry. He put on his pants an graphic tee and suddenly someone grabbed him from behind. Large hands heavy breathing no doubt it's Jang Hoon. He does this once in a while hug and walk away. Maybe he feels lonely in his 40 s no wife no girlfriend. He needs some affection. Many times he said Hee Chul was cute when he played female roles. If he were to be a girl he probably asked her out already and showered with luxury. He really craved love.   
"What is it Hyung?" he said holding the large hands. The tall man sighed and dug deeper into his shoulders, "Kyung Hoon said not to drink without him but i could make an exception today."   
"You smell nice as always," said as Jang Hoon held him tighter.  
"Lets go, " Hee Chul quickly got dressed and went out with Jang Hoon. He didn’t say much. They went into an outside drinking place. Hee Chul greeted the owner lady with his usual loud self. He seem to know her well. They both sat poured drinks and were drinking.   
"So what’s on your mind hyung?". He drank two shots and started crying.   
"Aww hyung i’m gonna cry now."  
"I feel lonely..." he said pouring another.  
"Sometimes i cry at nights. It relieves some stress but doesnt make me less lonely. My cats comfort me but it’s been such a long time since i dated someone. Feels empty no accomplishments nothing to look forward to. I say fans my fans but in the end they won’t be there for me at home love me unconditionally. I want a life with someone to love and be loved by," he said as he drank a whole glass.   
"Sorry i sometimes get mad at you..."   
"No worries hyung when your single sometimes happens."   
" You’re gentle too gentle the way you act towards me... us. I get mad when you can say love so easily kiss anyone easily. I get jealous of how you can act towards others. Maybe your looks but at the end of the day were both single."  
"Well that was mean. Oppa why are you so mean to me," he pouted and this was sign of Hee Chul getting drunk.   
"Oppa can sometimes be mean doesn’t mean i hate you. I just sometimes wish to be you. Or maybe be with you. If you were a gal i’d be chasing after you daily."  
"Thats scary..."  
" i will protect you, shower you with my love and all i have."   
"I don’t need money. Back when i was young all i cared was money but now i have allot and all i care about now is friends and family."   
"I would love you"  
"You’re the one who says love easily." They both laugh. After a few bottles of alcohol and whining. The giant is knocked out.   
"Well well i giant with no alcohol tolerance what to do. Calling a cab is a great idea." He dialed up a cab and was waiting holding him up so he doesn’t fall until it arrived. He paid the lady. Tried to get the big man up. He was too heavy.   
"Oppa let’s go home ~" is all he said to make the man stand up half asleep. He carefully pushed him into the cab. The driver asked where to go. Hee Chul rummage through his wallet and found his address. As they drove around the city. Jang Hoon woke up half asleep and very drunk asking where we are and why we are. He tried to kiss Hee Chul quite few time but he was able to dodge. The tall man told him  
"i love you that’s why i’m mad at you" a few times.   
Hee Chul carefully said, "its okay Oppa i understand i’m gonna get you to your bed and you go to sleep then okay?" He then put his hands underneath his shirt and started groping.   
"Hyung stop it!" The driver cleared his throat loud. He slapped him a few times to make him stop. They arrive. Hee Chul pays the driver and gets out with Jang Hoon. The driver mumbles "Fags" as he drove away.   
"That was unnecessary. This is why i got rumours," he admired Jang Hoons nice building before he went in. Elevator 15th floor. They go in, he drops the big guy on the sofa. Suddenly Jang Hoon grabs him by the waists and pulls him down.   
"Hey hey you’re home, i'm not . I need to go home and feed my kittens"   
"I love you ," Jang Hoon tries to kiss him.   
"Seriously you’re too strong ! Let go i have a show tomorrow i need to go home and sleep!" He pleaded trying to release himself."  
Shut up .." was Jang Hoons answer.   
"I wanna pee. "   
"No."   
" What do you mean no? Can't i atleast pee?"  
"No." The younger one sighed and waited until he falls into deeper sleep. He really needed to go. "Are you never letting me go?"

"Love isn’t easy.."   
"Oh sleep talking?"   
" Stay with me..." he took a deeper sigh, "Okay i’ll stay just let me pee." He lets go. Hee Chul used the bathroom washed his face took his jacket off made himself comfortable turned the huge tv on. Found a channels with anime starts to watch it leaning on the sofa.   
"It's amazing how you find this interesting," said Jang Hoon half asleep.  
"I guess i’m still a child at heart," answered the younger man. He watched a few episodes, had a glass of water found some blankets. Covered Jang Hoon with one blanket and the other himself laying on the smaller sofa. It was comfy and big compared to his. "Even his small sofa is big," he thought to himself. He turned the tv off and the lights off and went to sleep. They were both sound asleep.  
5 am in the morning Jang Hoon jumped off the bed like an alarm. His body gotten used to waking up early he had no choice he was awake completely. He took a quick shower dressed up. As he was leaving to work for early shooting he noticed a messy blanked on the sofa. He couldn't just leave it on the sofa just like that. He then quickly grabbed the blanket only to find a young lad sleeping underneath. He was startled. The young man was Hee Chul groaning and shrugging from the sudden cold.  
"Why is he?..aah we drank last night but i don’t remember coming back home ... he must have dragged me back since i don’t remember." He chuckled as he put the blanket back on top of him. He then had an idea. The tall man lifts the smaller guy up as he aygoo's his way up. He was surprisingly light and small. His pale skin made him look even more fragile. He didn’t want to wake him. He carefully carried him to the bedroom lifting the blanket up and placing him down. He looked at Hee Chul for a moment.   
"How are you so pretty?" As he smiled he leaned close and pecked on his lips. Realizing what he did he backed off looking around as if people might have seen them. He clears his throat and walks out of the room.  
11am  
Chulie woke up and was a little disoriented.   
"Different room on a bed? Where am i?" He got up and looked around he then realizes he was in Jang Hoons place. Everything was big and custom made. Even the bed was like 3m both ways. But he remembers he was on the sofa not the bed? He couldn't find Jang Hoon anywhere he must have left. Maybe he got him to bed. There was food and note on the table in the kitchen. He flipped the note open, "Thank you Hee Chula for taking me home as appreciation i ordered some breakfast for you you can just close the door when you leave and don’t bother washing the dishes the cleaners will get it. Again thank you see you on wednesday."the letter made him smile.   
"He is such a nice guy," he thought checking the food out. It was fancy it looked to good to eat took a few pictures with it. He enjoyed the too good be eaten food. Thee eend.


End file.
